


I'm Not Crying, You Are

by puresoulshope



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hugs, Irondad, Kinda?, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, My first English writing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and he gets it!, happy tears, i don't know how to tag, i seriously don't know how to tag, it's my first time writing here, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope
Summary: Peter comes back and doesn't remember much.Tony is here for him and he remembers all.( Post Infinity War Reunion that we all want and waiting for )A part of IronDad Bingo!





	I'm Not Crying, You Are

**Author's Note:**

> a little warning: some cursing. should I give a warning for this? dunno but still
> 
> it's a part of IronDad Bingo
> 
> Trope: Happy Tears

“Mister...Mr.Stark?” boy’s voice sounded shocked more than relieved. “How…?”

_How did I come back?_  
_Where did I go?_  
_Ash. The last thing I remember was him and ashes._

A pause. Sudden realization.  
_I was ash._  
_I turned to ash._

The pieces of memories flew around in his mind but he couldn’t put them together to make sense. Only one, cold and unforgiving truth stood out between them. 

__I died._  
_I shouldn’t be here._ _

Peter tried to shush the thoughts in his mind. Gosh, they were loud. They were so loud and nothing made sense and there were other people with them like the wizard man they went to space with and the cat king from Germany but he couldn’t remember their names and everything was so messy and- 

“Peter? Peter, hey it’s okay, it’s okay look at me.”  
Mr. Stark was in front of him, his hands gripped boy’s arms gently. His eyes looked tired and sad, but he was smiling. Still, sadness was all over his face Why he looked so sad? Oh right, Peter died and- 

_Shit. Peter died in his arms. Mr.Stark watched Peter die._

_“And If you die, I feel like that’s on me.”_

“Oh..Mr Stark...I’m so sorry.” 

That was the breaking point for Tony. He let go of the tears he has been forcing himself to keep.  
“Stop fucking apologizing kid.” The next thing that happened was simply out of Peter’s dreams: Tony Stark pulling him into a hug. 

“O-okay.” Peter didn’t want to admit that the hug was too good to be real. He heard sniffles.  
“Mr. Stark, are you crying?”  
“No, no… crap. Yeah, I am. I am crying and I am so happy to see you again.”  
Peter returned the hug. His mind was still fuzzy, all that he knew was he died, somehow came back, and Mr.Stark have been there for all of it. Still, he was grateful for this moment, if he was given a chance, he’d go through all again whatever it took for this to happen. 

“Me too, Mr.Stark” 


End file.
